marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterio
|release date = July 25th, 2019 |tags = Offensive: Damage Over Time Metal Size: M Villain Sinister Six |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: |abilities = Poison Heal Block Damage Reflection Power Drain |signature ability = Lethal Gas |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes (exclusive) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes }} Mysterio is a Tech Champion. Being a Tech Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mutant Champions, but is weak to Cosmic Champions. Bio Quentin Beck is from an Earth nearly identical to our own. Traveling to our world to battle the very same elemental creatures that destroyed his planet, Beck is quickly established as one of Earth's protectors. Taking on the superhero persona of "Mysterio", he is recruited by Nick Fury alongside Spider-Man to stop the elemental creatures before it's too late and prove his capabilities to the world! Abilities Basic Abilities Passive * Mysterio's Ability Accuracy cannot be decreased and he's immune to all Poison effects. However, if knocked down by a Spider-Verse Hero or inflicted with Armor Break, his helmet is cracked for 10 seconds, temporarily disabling these benefits. Chemical Gas (Passive) * Mysterio's second Medium attack generates 1 Chemical Gas, stacking up to 3 total. Gas can't be generated while his helmet is cracked. * Landing a Heavy Attack with 1 or more Chemical Gas consumes them and inflicts the Opponent with a single Poison Debuff, dealing direct damage per Chemical Gas consumed over 8 seconds, and reducing health recovery by 30%. * While affected by Mysterio's Poison, Spider-Verse Heroes can't Evade. On Fourth Light Attack * 100% chance to inflict a Heal Block Passive, preventing the Opponent from healing for 1 second(s). This duration increases by +2 seconds for each Chemical Gas Mysterio has. Signature Ability Lethal Gas (Passive) * Mysterio generates 1 Chemical Gas every seconds. Special Attacks Special 1: Out of Nowhere '- Mysterio fires a beam at his Opponent before dipping into his smoke, emerging in their face and delivering a powerful uppercut. * Mysterio gains a Reflection Gas Passive lasting 4 seconds and all his Chemical Gas is consumed, each adding 1 second to its duration. * If struck while Reflection Gas is active, the incoming damage is stored. Upon expiry, 70% of the taken damage is reflected onto the Opponent and Mysterio immediately Regenerates 100% of the damage he took. '''Special 2: Invisible Killer '- Mysterio puts his knowledge of special effects to the test, projecting a series of illusions at the opponent and disguising his whereabouts. * Mysterio gains an Illusion Gas Passive lasting 4 seconds and all his Chemical Gas is consumed, each adding 1 second to its duration. * While active, the Opponent is inflicted with a Power Drain Debuff, losing 6% of their max Power per second. * While active, all incoming attacks have a 25% chance to Miss, increasing to 100% while charging a Heavy Attack. 'Special 3: Right Behind You '- Mysterio uses his smoke cloud to fly around the opponent firing deadly beams as he goes, finally appearing behind them for a final blast. * Mysterio gains a Frenzy Gas Passive lasting 10 seconds and all his Chemical Gas is consumed, each adding 4 seconds to the duration. * While Frenzy Gas is active, Mysterio gains Attack Rating and the potency of his Poisons are increased by 300% Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths '''Coming Soon. Weaknesses Coming Soon. Recommended Masteries Coming Soon. References Navigation